Afternoon Moonlight
by ChelseaAndSethForever
Summary: You've heard the story of Edward and Bella. Some may have heard the story of Renesmee and Jacob. Now, Renesmee and Jacob have a daughter named Sarah Belle Black. History repeats itself, and now Sarah and Seth's story is told.
1. Chapter 1: And So My Life is Born

_Generations of my family are born and live on eternally, as I have learned throughout my ever-lasting life. I was, and still am the fourth generation of my family that is currently living. Life repeats itself over an over. Love stories told as realities. We are our own history. You've heard my grandmother's story and some have heard my mother's story. Now, its my turn to tell you mine with the help of my family and myself's perspective._

**Jacob's Point of View:**

I cringed with fear to see the agony on Renesmee's face. This little monster seemed to be posessing her over the past 6 months. Renesmee was only half-vampire, half-human. This child was not only half werewolf, but a quarter human, and if that wasn't enough a quarter vampire too. But I knew I was doomed to love my child just like Edward did with Renesmee. I just couldn't think about that while my freaking IMPRINT was in pain. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit too much, but you would too if you were me.

Over the past 6 months, Renesmee has broken out into hot flashes daily, had sudden cravings for blood when a human was near, and when angered just enough to throw her off the edge, she trembles like crazy. And now, because she awoke from a nightmare that had her sweating and trembling to the point where she fell off the bed, she was now in labor. I fathomed the end result of what might occur.

"Ahhh! C-c-can't b-b-b-breathe!" screamed Renesmee much to my despise.

"Renesmee, calm down and listen. I just need you to relax, okay? And when I count to three, I want you to push." said Carllisle already in his I'm-a-doctor-so-don't-mess-with-me-voice.

"Um...Doc, you can't be serious. That monster's gonna...gonna..." I stuttered in shock.

"Renesmee will be fine because this pregnancy is different than Bella's" Carlisle reassured. I gulped a lot more loudly than I meant to and looked away.

The most crazy and agonizing hours of my life passed slowly. My child who I once called a monster was soon in my arms and I was immediately wrapped around her little finger. She had Bella's eyes as a human, and Renesmee's little ringlets. She had the native La Push olive-toned skin. Her hair color was like Edward's dirty blonde hair with my midnight black hair highlights. She was the perfect representation of all of us mixed together.

"What are we going to name her, Nessie?" I whispered when I finally was able to sit by her bedside alone that evening.

"Mmmm...Sarah Belle...thats a pretty name." She replied dreamily.

"Sarah Belle...I like it...Sarah Belle Black..." I said entranced in my daughter's eyes.

**Seth's Point of View:**

Renesmee was like a sister to me and I wouldn't miss her pregnancy for the world. I waited in the living room for the Cullen's a whole day now...and I slept there that night too. Now it was morning and I decided it was the best time to see Nessie and Jake. I also wanted to meet the new member to the family also. I walked upstairs to the room that Nessie and Jake were in and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Nessie call in her high-pitched, cheerful voice. I chuckled to myself out of what seemed like pure excitement to see their new family. I carefully turned the door knob and laid eyes on the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

For a couple minutes it seemed like everything that was a part of my life were like strings pulling me down to earth. My mother _snip snip, _The pack _snip snip,_ The Cullens _snip snip,_My sister _snip snip, _my passion for motorcycles _snip snip_. All of the strings were cut from my life and replaced by a steel rod-like structure that revolved around _her. _She was the only thing that mattered to me now and for eternity.

"**SETH! SETH! SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!**" Jacob said more frustrated and hostile than I had ever seen him. I was truly upset that he had cut me off from seeing her. I could've sworn I saw_ her_ smile at me right before I left the room. Nessie looked up in disbelief at Jacob and met my eyes. She smiled briefly and almost looked scared for me when she knew what had just happend to me. After a couple seconds she gestured for me to go and meet Jake outside. _Crap, crap, crap...I'm dead, he's gonna kill me._ I thought as I made my way downstairs.

When I got outside I was thrown against the wall of the house, much to my suprise.

"**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU IMPINTED ON MY FREAKIN DAUGHTER! AND NOW, SETH, I HAVE TO THINK OF A WAY TO KILL YOU!" **Jake screamed like a friggen mad man.

As I slowly backed away from his crazness, Edward appeared out of thin air, well not literally, but it seemed like it. Edward pushed Jacob away almost causing him to phase, until he caught himself in time.

"Jacob, calmed down. He can't help it, just like someone I know imprinted on someone I knows daughter. Its the exact same situation, Jacob. Jacob, you seriously think that? He loves her as a brother and friend as she grows up, and well...a soulmate when she is an adult." Edward calmly stated. I sighed in relief as Jacob slowly calmed down and pushed me, which made me flinch, and walked away muttering something about being sorry.

Suddenly, I started to hear a faint, beautiful voice in my head because it disrupted my thinking. _Great, now I'm going crazy...just great_ I thought sarcastically. The voice had me in a trance as I walked upstairs and walked into Nessie and Sarah's room, without even realizing it. And so I noticed, everybody else had came here as well.

"What's going on?" Why is everyone here?" How did we even get here?" These were the questions that the Cullens', the pack, and the pack's imprints (who came to see how Nessie and Sarah were doing) seemed to ask.

"Everybody! Quiet down and listen to Edward! He knows whats going on if you guys would just listen" Jacob yelled trying to get everyone's attention. I sat on the edge of the Nessie's bed by Sarah, ignoring Jake's low growl. Sarah seemed really happy as she gave me a bright giggly smile. She looked like she was actually a month or two months old, than a newborn.

"Okay, now that I have everyone's attention, I think you all should be aware of Sarah's power." Everyone gasped nervously. Then, Edward cleared his throat and continued, "Sarah's power is, instead of reading your mind, telling you what she wants or thinks in your mind. And if your caught off guard, she can actually influence you to do something, like she did just now."

I slowly brushed my hand against Sarah's cheek, and smiled. She was the cutest baby I ever saw, besides Nessie, who was equally cute. Now that we knew what was going on people slowly began to drift downstairs after seeing Sarah and inquiring how Nessie was doing. Bella had told everyone that Sarah needed to sleep because she had a busy day.

As for me, Jake told me that we needed to run patrol. I sighed sadly, and glanced over at Sarah who was sleeping peacefully. I then turned away to hear in my thoughts, _Bye-Bye._ I looked at Jake, who seemed to have heard the same thing, and smiled back at Sarah. _Bye, Sarah._ I thought, knowing she couldn't hear me.


	2. Chapter 2: Alice's Extreme Shopping Day

**A/N: So, I wasn't able to talk to you guys last chapter because fanfiction is being all screwy. Anyways, you obviously see what my new idea is going to be about. BTW, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote (epic fail). But I feel more experienced and am already starting to develop a set plot. By reviewing, you will give me the oppurtunity to improve the story to your liking. So please, feel free to do so (lolz). Yea, so enjoy this awesome 2ND CHAPTER!**

**Renesmee's Point of View:**

About a month had went by since I gave birth to my daughter, Sarah. She already had everyone wrapped around her little finger. The thing is, though, that she looked more like she's 4 or 5 months' old. I sometimes wished that she would be our little girl for a longer amount of time, but I knew it wasn not possible. I couldn't help but wonder how my parents' were able to deal with it for me. Speaking of my parents'...er...well, mostly my mom, they have helped me alot and taught me how to take care of my baby. Its not as easy as a regular baby because she needs to have blood at least once a week otherwise her eyes turn bright red. But, other than that she can eat regular food.

I think its super cute how Seth is always over our house attempting to change a diaper or feed her or even that one time when he tried to give her a bath and ended up flooding the bathroom with soap bubbles because Sarah influenced him to with her power. We have learned to understand if she wants something and tells us with her mind power and not to be influenced by her as easily. But Seth, well he just can't say no.

But today, she was almost 2 months' old, and I had promised that I would go shopping with my mom and Aunt Alice. I was also going to bring Sarah because I knew she would enjoy the trip. I was getting dressed at the cottage that Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie had designed and built for Jake, Sarah, and I. It was similar to my parents' but was located on the other side of the forest. I decided to wear my black leggings with a white button-down dress and ballet flats with silver rhinestones.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Jake while buttoning up my last button on my dress and looking in the mirror.

"Nessie, you always look beyond beautiful and always exceed anything my dreams could ever imagine." Jake answered with a twinkle in his eyes. I blushed and smiled at him. I loved how he could do that to me.

"Thank you Jakey. I'm going to go get Sarah ready. Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

Jake laughed, "Sure Ness. Thanks for inviting me."

I laughed and walked into Sarah's nursery which was completely pink and purple. Sarah was waiting in her crib and smiled when she saw us. _Good morning, Momma._ I heard in my thoughts.

"Momma, Daddy, where are we going to go today?" Sarah asked probably having heard our conversation after we put her to bed. I sighed with relief knowing that was all she heard.

"Grandma, you, and I are going shopping with Aunt Alice. We are going to get you some new outfits. Okay?"

"Okay. Shopping sounds a lots of fun!" She giggled. Jake laughed and tickled her. She was full of so much energy.

"Sarah, how about your overall dress and...hmmm...your white shirt with the purple flowers printed on it? Oh...then you can wear your favorite purple sparkly headband with your purple socks...and white NIKE's." I said while throwing her clothes and hangers on the rocking chair. All of a sudden, I smelt a distinguished scent and heard the footsteps of a recognized person. The door creaked open as my face lit up with a smile. I looked at Jake who sighed, but ended up smiling because he met my gaze.

"Hey! Is anyone home?" Seth called from the foyer. "Like I don't already know" I heard him mutter to himself.

"Yes, Sethy! We are in Sarah's room" I called back.

"Yeah, and by the way, thanks for knocking Seth!" Jake echoed after me.

Seth ran at werewolf speed to the room and burst in with his bright joyful smile. He immediately rushed towards Sarah who giggled and called his name. Seth looked happier than I could ever remember him. He was like my brother, and it made me happy to see him happy. Jake cleared his throat breaking up the reuniting of a long night apart. _Mommy, Seth is tickling me! Help!_ I heard in my thoughts snapping me back to reality, but unfortunately disrupting my daydream of Seth and Sarah, and my grandchildren, and the perfect family I was greatful to have.

Jake and I laughed as he interlocked my hand in his, as I could feel him staring at me remembering the good times we shared when I was younger. I knew Jake so well, I could practically read his mind. At this I laughed to myself.

"I missed you too, Sarah!" Seth said beaming with joy at the fact that she probably told him that she missed him in his mind.

"Sethy, I can't play with you today." Sarah said with her tone of voice becoming gloomier.

"What? Why not?" He said in a protective way, while skeptically glancing over at me and Jake.

"'Cause momma says I gots to go shopping with her, Gwandma, and Aunty Alice." She said with bright eyes gazing into Seth's.

I placed my hand on Seth's cheek reassuring him that there would still be enough time later to play with Sarah. He sighed with relief as Jake and Sarah looked confused by the inside conversation that Seth and I were having. Jake and Sarah portrayed the same facial expressions without even noticing it. Although Sarah had Cullen looks, she was so much like her father when it came to personality.

"We better get going you guys. But we will see you later. Okay?" I said while getting Sarah dressed and ready in record time. I picked Sarah up, gave Seth a hug, and Jake a greedy yet quick kiss.

I put Sarah down and held her hand and started racing toward the main house faintly hearing Jake or Seth muttering the words "meeting and elders". Nevertheless, I looked down at my giggling daughter as she attempted to keep up, even though I was holding her hand while she drifted along.

When we reached the main house, Uncle Emmett came outside and said, "Your Aunt Alice has plenty of shopping to last you a lifetime, kiddo" At the word 'lifetime' he laughed.

"Thanks Uncle Emmett, I appreciate the word of advice from a wise man like you" I teased.

"The wisest you'll ever meet" he said with a wink.

"Uncle Emmett! Uncle Emmett! Uncle Emmett!" Sarah screamed in delight. When I looked at what seemed like a 2 year old but at the time was only about 2 months old. Even though she looked almost a year old.

"Heya kiddo. Your Aunt's got an exciting day planned for you" he said with a chuckle.

I laughed and walked into the main house. As soon as I walked into the house I was bombarded by Aunt Alice who was flipping vigorously what seemed like _Teen Vogue, People Magazine_, and a million other fashion trend magazines she could get her hands on. _Oh boy just shoot me now_ I thought. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved shopping, but Aunt Alice took shopping to the extreme. My daddy laughed at this thought, to which I smiled back at him. Mom looked over loaded with madness and completely miserable about the chaos that was going on. I placed my hand to Aunt Alice's cheek telling her, no yelling, over her what I could guarantee were loud, obnoxious fasion themed thoughts. I wondered how daddy put up with it. To this daddy shrugged, or was that a shudder?_ STOP! AUNT ALICE, PLEASE CALM DOWN! YOU'RE DRIVING US INSANE! _She stopped in her tracks and said, "Oh. Sorry, Nessie. I'm just getting a little carried away. Okay, lets focus. I made a list of all the things you guys MUST buy." she said calmly.

I laughed and said, "'S okay. I've actually been thinking of a few outfits that might look cute on Sarah."

I looked over to see where Sarah had gone because she wasn't holding my hand anymore. What I saw made me smile and my heart melt at the sight. She was sitting on my daddy's lap and my mom who was sitting next to him was absent-mindedly playing with Sarah's curls. I sat down on my daddy's other side of the couch and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and I looked over to my mom, "Ready to go shopping?" I asked sarcastically, knowing her reply. _YES! _I heard in my head from a voice that wasn't mine. Sarah looked very excited about shopping.

But, my mom on the other hand groaned and said, "Don't remind me." This time it was my dad's turn to laugh. He gently stroked her hair in a loving way. It reminded me of how Jake and I were. My daddy looked at me, obviously hearing what I had thought, and sighed. To this I hugged him and leaned against him in an embracing sort of way, reassuring him that I would always be his little girl. Satisfied he looked over to my confused mother. I placed my hand to her cheek, showing her the inside conversation my daddy and I had.

"Edward, you know I used to think the same way as Renesmee. Whenever I would see a couple gazing adoringly at eachother, I'd always think of us." my mom said in my defense.

"I know. But thats us. This is our daughter you're talking about" Daddy sighed, knowing he had been defeated.

"Bella, Nessie, Sarah! Ready to get go going?" Alice called from upstairs getting her purse and lists'.

"Yeah! We're ready when you are Alice!" called my mom in reply.

"I guess we should get going" I said.

"Okay. I better go meet Emmett and Jasper because we planned a hunting trip while you girls went shopping" Daddy said.

"What's Grandma Esme and Aunt Rosalie going to do today?" Mom asked out of curiosity.

"I believe they have started there new mission in designing and are starting to planning today. Frankly, its better them than me." Daddy joked.

"Bella, Sarah, Nessie! I'm waiting impatiently!" Aunt Alice called.

"Wish me luck in my own personal hell." My mom told my dad grumpily.

"Good luck in your own personal hell" My daddy teased in reply.

We got up from the couch and made are way to the garage where Alice was waiting for us. Sarah called "Bye Grandpa Edward!" and we got into Alice's signature yellow Porsche 911. Before we could even blink, we were on our way to Seattle to the mall. On the way we talked about our husbands' (Sarah listened and contributed comments) and pretty much just girl reached it in about 45 minutes.

"Yaaayyy! We are finally arrived!" Sarah called with joy. We all laughed, but my mom's laugh seemed to be more of a nervous laugh.

Aunt Alice parked the car in record time and immediately got out and started walking with a certain confidence that said I-know-where-I'm-going-and-why-I'm here. We followed at a fast pace to keep up with Aunt Alice through the parking lot to the entrance. Mom gave me a gloomy look that made me almost sympathize her.

Our first stop was the GAP, where we shopped for Sarah. We got her several sundresses in denim, floral, and plaid prints. A pair of buckle-up sandals, and a plethora of graphic t-shirts and matching jeggings. Sarah was thrilled to try everything on.

Mom insisted that we shop for her last, so I came next. We arrived at Betty Johnson's Designer Store like we owned the place. Because Betty Johnson specializes in modern, yet formal dresses, we bought 3 new dresses for my mom, Aunt Alice, and I. Aunt Alice scheduled an appointment with Betty Johnson herself and customized 3 dresses for Sarah. Each one in different sizes because of her growth rate.

After, we went to Nordstrom for designer t-shirts, jeggings, skinny jeans, short shorts, and different pairs of shoes. Neiman & Marcus provided business suits and blazers' for whatever reason we even needed them. We went to Hollister and Aeropostale for floral printed high-waisted skirts. Lastly (or so I thought), we went to Saks Fifth Avenue and bought new purses in Louis Vuitton and Coach. Finally (this time for real), we went to Sephora and bought fresh makeup in every designer brand possible because we couldn't decide. While we were at it, we decided to buy new perfume for us all.

My mom completely hated it all, except for the fact that she was able to spend quality time with her daughter and grandaughter. Sarah fell asleep somewhere in the midst of it all. We had about 15 shopping bags worth of clothes and made 3 trips to the car and back.

When we arrived home, Aunt Alice made it her priority to organize all of the clothes in our already busting closets. Grandma Esme suggested designing bigger closets for us. We walked through the door where I was greeted by the love of my life.

"I missed you. You took sooo long." Jake sighed relievingly.

My daddy gave a half chuckle, half growl. _Hypocrite_ I thought meaning it for him to hear. My dad laughed at this. _I'm glad I amuse you._ I thought sarcastically.

"You do." My daddy replied. Jake looked at my dad and then at me. I placed my had on his cheek, replaying our inside conversation. Jake laughed, obviously remembering how my Grandpa Charlie felt about my mom and dad.

I shook my head i sarcasm and headed toward the kitchen where Seth and Sarah were sittig at the kitche table, talking about their day, while Grandma Esme made them a late lunch. _Life is amazingly perfect._ I thought as I sat down at the kitchen table to participate in their conversation.

**Sooo...You likee? (yea...it was ok...) - did I just say that? Cuz I think it was perty awesome (I'm so humble;D) If you liked it, REVIEW! If you didn't like it, REVIEW! I better not catch you reading this story, and not taking the time to voice your feedback (wait...can I even do that?) Oh well. Ya get the point :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! so simple yet so diffucult (is it really that hard?) :-D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaos Begins

**OMG! You Guys Cannot Be Serious! So, I found out that 50 peoples read this story and did NOT leave a review...which is why I havent updated in awhile. The more reviews, the more updates. Deal? Thats what I thought ;) I really don't know what you guys think and its really discouraging. Even if you'd like to remain anonymous...thatts cool. On that happy note, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Seth's Point Of View-**

After Sarah gave me an overview of her whole shopping trip, we went outside to play tag. Jake and Edward came outside to watch me lose to Sarah, which I did. I tackled Sarah playfully, so I didn't hurt her, and tickeled her. Then, in a matter of 3 seconds she had tagged me back. I jumped onto a nearby tree to hide from her, and when she came walking by, I jumped in front of her and pulled her into a bear hug and threw her over my shoulder.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" Sarah shrieked with delight.

"Hey Jake, d'ya know where Sarah went? I don't see her." I said jokingly.

I threw Sarah into the air and she landed in my arms laughing. When I put her down I ran from her and hid around the corner of the house. I was waiting for her, when I suddenly heard a yelp of pain coming from Sarah. I shuddered in fear, and was by her side before Edward or Jake had a chance to react.

She stunbled over a tree root, and scraped her knee. To my suprise, she was bleeding. _Isn't she vampire, werewolf, and...oh yeah, human. So, that means she can get hurt. Damn. She probably has Bella's clumsiness. _I thought.

"Sarah, its okay baby. Come here, sweetie. I'm gonna make it all better, okay?" I reassured.

"Sarah! Sarah! Are you okay? What happend?" Jake called running toward us.

I took off my shirt and wrapped it around Sarah's knee. She wasn't crying anymore, but looked at me in awe. I picked her up and started heading toward the house.

Edward and Jake came over to me and followed Sarah and I into the house. When I walked in, I saw a first aid kit on the kitchen counter, and no vampires in sight, which made a lot of sense. It was just Jake, Edward, Nessie, and I. Renesmee took Sarah from me and put her on the kitchen counter.

"Carlisle isn't home, I guess. Huh?" I said curiously.

"No. But he'll be intrigued to know that Sarah is able to get cuts and scrapes." Edward replied

"Oh my God!" Renesmee gasped. We immediately rushed over to the kitchen counter to see what was going on.

"There is no scrape! She heals really fast!" Renesmee said.

"Wow! Thats interesting to know." said Edward.

"Hey. That means my little girl might become a werewolf!" Jake exclaimed.

I was really relieved to know that although Sarah could get hurt, she could heal faster than me, which is actually saying something. Sarah looked disappointed for some odd reason.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Jake asked.

"Well, I really wanted to wear the Hello Kitty band-aid. But now I can't." Sarah said genuinely.

Edward laughed, "Of course you can, princess. Here let me put one on you. Where do you want it?"

Sarah pointed to her finger and said to my fear, "Sethy, can we go outside and play again?"

"Mmmm...not today, Sarah. I have a better idea."

She smiled and hopped off the kitchen counter happily. I took her hand and whispered to Jake that I was going to take Sarah to the beach. He nodded in a stern if-you-let-anything-happen-to-her-I-will personally-kill-you kind of way. Like I would ever let that happen. And if it did, he had my permission to do so. I grabbed Sarah's hand protectively and strolled down to the beach, which wasn't very far from the Cullens' house.

"Sethy, why are those guyses jumping from that cliff?" She asked curiously in her white cotton sun dress that Alice had changed her into and silver ballet flats.

"Oh. Thats Uncle Paul, Uncle Embry, Uncle Jared, and Uncle Sam. They jump off those cliffs just for fun, you know." I said casually without realizing I was talking to what was physically a two year-old.

"Ooohhh! I wanna try Sethy! Please! Can we?" Sarah cried out beggingly.

I immediately kneeled down to her at eye-level and said, "Sarah, its not safe and they are professionals at it. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." I noticed her face drop and look disappointed, and I could not have my imprint look disappointed, so I said, "But if you promise me that you won't ever jump from those cliffs, I'll take you out for ice cream after the beach."

She immediately looked up at me and agreed happily. She stood up on her tippy toes, even though I was still on my knees, and wrapped her hands around my neck while I beamed with happiness. We slowly made our way to the ocean and began to splash eachother.

A few months later, Sarah looked like a four year-old and was about to celebrate her 2nd birthday. Alice was going to throw a big party for the Cullens', the pack, the Denali coven, and the Amazon coven. On a morning about a few days before Sarah's birthday, I was patrolling around thinking about what I should get Sarah for her birthday.

_Wow, man you are so obsessed over a bratty child. I feel bad for you. _Collin, who had not yet imprinted said.

_Shut the hell up, Collin. And don't you EVER talk about Sarah that way. I will kill you and still sleep peacefully tonite. _I raged running in front of Collin and getting into a fighting stance.

_Yeah, man. Just lay off. I totally understand, Seth. Its like me and Claire. Except she is now a beautiful, amazing woman who just- _Quil dragged on like any werewolf that imprinted would talk.

_Yeah, well I don't ever want to imprint because then I'll just be obssessed over a stupid girl, when I can have 10 of them lined up at my back door. _Collin said slyly.

_COLLIN! GO TO SAM AND EMILY'S HOUSE, NOW! AND STAY THERE UNTIL THE REST OF US FINISH PATROLLING AND MEET YOU THERE! Damn, there can't be one shift where I don't have to phase and get involved. _Alpha man (AKA Jake) said in an annoyed tone.

_Jake, can I get home to Claire because I promised I'd help her with her morning sickness, you know, now that she's pregnant and all?_ Quil asked hopefully. Jake gave a wolfy nod, and not a half-second later, Quil bolted off toward his house.

After patrolling, I was walking down the sidewalk, as I didn't really need a car...yet. The window shops were blurring past me, until I saw a quick glimpse of something and immediately came to a halt. I looked in the window shop and saw a beautiful white gold and diamond encrusted bracelet with a gorgeous and sparkling red ruby at the center top. I walked in swiftly and inquired the price. Then, I made sure it said _For my Sarah Belle_ on the back with an engraved wolf next to it. I had spent my savings from the past three years at Paul's mechanic shop and didn't even seem to notice nor care. All I knew was that I had something presentable for my Sarah.

When I got home, I saw 25 new messages on my answering machine. I played the first two back, and immediately rushed to the hospital.

When I got there, I saw Sam and Emily with their twins' Lila and Lucas, Jared and Kim with their son Daniel, Paul and Rachel with their daughter Anna, Collin, Brady, and finally Jake and Nessie with their daughter and my beautiful imprint Sarah. It really was a funny sight in the waiting room because Lila, who was 7 years old, was laughing at something Daniel, who was 9, had said. Lucas was sitting in between his parents reading a really big book that I wouldn't even read (at 7 years old?). Collin and Brady were tickling Anna, who was 2 years old, while Paul looked protective and Rachel amused.

Sarah immediately ran over to me in a smile and whispered, "Cwaire is having her baby and Qwil is wiff her"

"Yeah, I know kiddo! Isn't that exciting?" I said enthusiastically.

I went over to Jake, while Sarah ran over to her "bestest friend in the world" Lila (it figures because both are Alpha daughters), and asked where Embry was because everyone else was there except him. But, right after I did he walked in with an embarrassed look on his face because everyone went quiet and stared at him.

"Er...sorry I'm late guys my truck wouldn't start and I tried fixing it, but it would have taken to long because the engine blew out and so I ran here and...woah" Embry rambled on until he looked into Anna's eyes with an awestruck look.

Embry had never seen Anna before because Paul and Rachel moved to Hawaii after they got married to be with Rachel's sister, Rebecca through her pregnancy and just recently moved back here. It seems that when ever us wolves and our families get together all chaos breaks loose because after Embry gave Anna the imprint look, Paul started trembling furiously. Sam immediately went into Alpha mode because Paul was in his Pack and ordered him to go outside with him.

Everyone looked from Rachel to Embry to Anna and then tensely resumed whatever they had been doing before the chaos broke loose. I stole Sarah from her friend Lila for awhile and took her to the cafeteria just in case something else happend. Lila, who is very outgoing and funny yet crazy glared at me as I took Sarah's hand and led her to the cafeteria.

Sarah was suspiciously quiet and I coped with my worries as best as I could. I picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around the side of my waist and balanced my tray of two chesseburgers, hot dog, fries, onion rings, pizza, coke, and Sarah's strawberry smoothie. We got a table and my stomach grumbled as I dove into my food.

Sarah sipped her smoothie as she stared at me. When I met her eyes I gave her a confused look and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You Sethy! I was nervous about what happdend to Uncle Paul but just by looking at yoou, it made me happy again." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

I felt like I had just won the lottery and said, "I will always do my best to make you happy no matter what because thats what best friends do, right?" I tried to sound serious and talk on a two-year old's level at the same time.

After eating we went back to the waiting room only to see Paul punch Embry lightly and mutter something about being sorry, while Embry made Anna laugh. All of a sudden, my sister Leah walked in with her husband and two kids Cameron, who was 8, and Jenny, who was 4. I ran up to Leah and gave her a big hug and smiled.

"I'm so glad you came, sis" I said with a goofy grin on my face.

" Yeah, well I always liked Claire and wouldn't want to miss out on all the action" She said jokingly.

"Well, Embry just imprinted on Paul's kid." I muttered

Leah burst out laughing while I shook my brother-in-law Matt's hand and introduced Sarah to my neice and nephew.

"Hi I'm Jenny! Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"I'm Sarah, your Uncle Seth's bestest friend." Sarah replied while I smiled at her wondering when she would introduce herself as my girlfriend or wife.

"So, if my Uncle Seth is your bestest friend then I must be too because me and Uncle Seth are related!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah! We are bestest friends also!" Sarah said jumping up and down.

I loved to see when Sarah had moments when she acted close to her age because I wanted her to have a childhood. As I was catching up with my sister and brother-in-law and Cameron stood shyly next to his mother, Quil ran out and exclaimed, "It's a girl!"

Everybody clapped and offered Quil their congratulations and hugged him and patted him on the back. I felt like I was with my family, like I was safe and loved and this is where I belonged. I know it sounds cliche, but that was the only thing I could think of to describe my feelings at the moment.

We all visited Claire and her newborn baby, Kayla in their room in groups. Sarah, Collin, Brady Jake, Nessie, and I went in after Sam, Emily, Lila, Lucas, Jared, Kim, and Daniel.

"Hey Claire! Congratulations!" I exclaimed as I knelt down to give her a hug.

"Baby! Baby! I wanna see pretty baby!" Sara chanted until I hushed her.

Nessie and Claire were talkng about staying up all night with the baby because they cried constantly and how Quil and Claire were preparing for it. Jake was commenting and adding funny stories of his failing attempts during that period of his life, and Quil was remembering times when he had to take care of Claire as a baby. Brady was holding Claire's baby and saying how cute it was. Collin was just staring at Kayla in Brady's hands. Just staring. Quil looked at Collin and started shaking.

In one quick motion, Brady handed Kayla back to Claire and Jake ordered Collin and Quil outside. I stood up to help, but immediately sat back down when I saw Sarah's worried face and held her close to me. The three of them went outside, and we all looked at Claire only to find her smiling.

"Now Collin will be staying up while I get some sleep! Perfect!" Claire exclaimed.

Nessie, Brady and I laughed. We said our good-bye's so that the next group could come in. Lila asked her parents if Sarah could sleepover and Sam and Emily said only if Jake and Nessie would allow. Of course Nessie did and went back home to get Sarah her belongings. I went with Sarah and the Uleys' to their house because Emily told me that I could stay. Sarah sat in between Lila and me until she leaned against my shoulder in a sleepily way. Us wolves know how to wear out even a vampire wolf human child. Just call 555-HIRE-A-WOLF for babysitting services.

**Should I continue? I thought it was pretty good and know exactly where I want this story to go. Collin imprinted on a kid even though he was dissing Seth for it. LOLZ! Im evil!**

**Collin: Yeah, well that wasn't funny at all!**

**Chelsea: Fine. Next chapter I'll write that Kayla was murdered by a vampire. Okay?**

**Collin: WAIT! NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!**

**Chelsea: *snickers* Thats what I thought... ;)**

**Anyways, thoughts for this chapter would be helpful. Oh! Also, I'm looking for a BETA if you are interested. Just PM me if you want the details, okay? Untill next time my fellow readers!**


End file.
